onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 35
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 77 (p. 4-18) Chapter 78 (p. 2-4) | eyecatcher = Nami - Nami | rating = 11.5 - Original | rank = 6 - Original }} "The Hidden Past! Female Fighter Bell-mère!" is the 35th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nojiko begins her story about Nami and her childhood with their adopted mother, Bell-mère. Despite being poor and none of them being related by blood, they had a happy life together until the Arlong Pirates decided to take the land. Long Summary Somewhere in the distance, Hatchan, Kuroobi, and Chew are seen searching through a wrecked ship with Hatchan remarking that he never seen a ship fall from the sky before. Kuroobi concludes that they have unwanted vistors and Chew wonders why are they on the island. The three Fish-Man then spot Luffy walking out in the distance noticing he is not a normal inhabiantant of the island. As Luffy continues walking, Hatchan, Kuroobi, and Chew stand in front of Luffy attempting to stop him. Luffy is a bit amazed to see Fish-Men for the first time but then cascually walks by them. Hatchan suddenly speaks up to Luffy asking why he is on the island. Luffy wonders why is that any business with him and Hatchan just remarks that they don't get many visitors. Luffy then tells the Fish-Men his name and says that he is just passing through. Hatchan was about to send Luffy on his way until Kuroobi speaks up demanding to know where Luffy is going. Luffy himself says he doesn't know and walks away. Kuroobi and Chew are both surprised that Luffy walked by Fish-Men without any drop of fear. Back to the others, Zoro is napping by a tree while Usopp and Sanji are talking with Nojiko about a woman named Bell-mère raising her and Nami when they were younger. Nojikio is about to tell the story from the beginning as Nami is also seen at her old house waking up from a nap still certain she can finally buy her hometown from Arlong. The flashback begins with a younger Nami drawing up a map with Cocoyashi Village seen on it. Nami is very happy that her map is finished and later heads to the library to get a specific book. Nami grabs the book but then tries to sneak off with it before the librarian stops her. The librarian asks if Nami needs anything but Nami insists she doesn't and tries to walk out backwards with the book tucked into her skirt. However, Nami ends up bumping into Genzo dropping the book in the process. Genzo then takes Nami out into the village yelling at her for stealing books again. Nami yells back at him saying that's the only thing she can do to get what she wants as she has no money. They eventually make it to Bell-mère's house with Genzo knocking on the door. Genzo demands she opens the door as Nami was caught stealing again. Bell-mère opens the door and Genzo tells her that she must keep Nami under control or she'll end up in jail. Bell-mère manages persuade Genzo to let go of the charges but later hits Nami for stealing again. Nami says she really wanted that book knowing Bell-mère cannot afford it. Bell-mère assures Nami there is money left over from the last harvest but Nami says they cannot raise the price of their tangerines as the weather has been doing well lately and other people can grow tangerines on their own. Nojiko suddenly appears bragging to Nami saying she would not allowed herself to get caught. However, this leads to Bell-mère slapping both of them on the head expecting them not to steal again. Bell-mère shakes this off telling Nami she is impressed by the way she draws maps. Nami tells Bell-mère and Nojiko she wanted the book to help her study to become a navigator so she can draw maps of the whole world. Bell-mère is certain that Nami's dream will come true. Sometime later as it's raining, the three are sitting down eating. Nami asks Bell-mère why she isn't eating with them lately and Bell-mère responds saying she's only eating tangerines as she is on a diet. Nojiko suddenly says she doesn't want to eat either knowing Bell-mère is lying on why she really isn't eating. Nojiko then says that Bell-mère is starving herself so that Nojiko and Nami can eat due to not having enough money. Bell-mère assures them that she is fine and then finishes making a new dress for Nami. However, Nami is complaining about her clothes saying Nojiko is getting better ones. Nojiko says her clothes are made as well telling Nami to just deal with it. Nami yells back at Nojiko saying they aren't real sisters but this causes a very upset Bell-mère to slap Nami very hard knocking her down. Bell-mère angrily tells Nami even though they aren't blood-related, she does not want to hear Nami say something like that again. Nami barks back saying Bell-mère isn't their real mother and even goes as far to say she wished she was adopted by someone richer. Bell-mère coldly tells Nami to just go live with someone else than and a crying Nami takes her up on her offer running outside into the cold rain. There is brief silence in the house as Nojiko finally speaks up to Bell-mère saying they are indeed a family no matter what. Bell-mère is proud of Nojiko for acting mature and tells her to go find Nami as she prepares something eat. It stops raining outside as the people of Cocoyashi Village are seen enjoying their lives. Nami is seen at Genzo's house being dried off by Genzo. Nami believes that Bell-mère would be better off not taking care of her but Genzo assures her that isn't the case. He even tells Nami a small story about how Bell-mère used to be a troublemaker as well and even joined in the Marines. Nami is surprised to hear Bell-mère used to be a Marine and a brief flashback is shown with Bell-mère and other Marines fighting. Genzo mentions Bell-mère was on the verge of death from the battle until she discovered Nojiko and a baby Nami. Both Bell-mère and Nojiko are surpised to a baby still alive and acting cheerful. Genzo tells Nami thanks to her, Bell-mère was able find the resolve to live. Another flashback is shown with Bell-mère arriving in Cocoyashi Village with Nojiko and Nami sick and demanding for a doctor. Genzo and Nako are both stunned that Bell-mère decided to adopt the two young girls not believing she'll be responsible enough. However, Bell-mère doesn't want to hear it believing as a former Marine, she is more than capable of taking care of them. That flashback ends with Genzo assuring their bond is strong. Nojiko finally shows up telling Nami to come home as Bell-mère is making them dinner. An excited Nami than heads home with Nojiko. Genzo, Nako, and the other villagers all remark on how Bell-mère and the others came a long way since then. Unfortunately for the villagers, a pirate flag is shown with a man yelling that pirates are coming. It turns out to be the Arlong Pirates and the villagers are in deep shock wondering why a group of Fish-Men are on their island. Genzo and Nako catch up with Nami and Nojiko with Genzo telling the two to go hide in the nearby bushes. Arlong is seen leading his men into the village and he introduces himself to the village. Arlong than declares he and his crew are taking over the village and demands the villagers to "pay for their lives" every month. Arlong wants 100,000 Beli for each adult and 50,000 Beli for each child. He says those who cannot pay those prices will die on the spot. Nami is worried about that since they cannot afford the prices but Nojiko assures Nami that the Fish-Men cannot see their house in the distance. Arlong and the Fish-Men manage to get over 250,000,000 Beli and a pleased Arlong tells the villagers that they can live for now. Some villagers are worried about being able to pay that much each month but Genzo is just happy that no one has been killed especially hoping they won't notice Bell-mère's house knowing she won't be able to pay. As Arlong and the Arlong Pirates are about to leave, one of the Fish-Men notices smoke out in the distance. Arlong knows they have missed a house and he leads the Arlong Pirates to the house. The villagers worry for Bell-mère as she is at home cooking. Nami and Nojiko rush to their house knowing she may be killed. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The FUNimation DVDs use the Japanese logo during the eyecatchers instead of the English version. *4Kids combined the Japanese episodes 35 and 36 to make 4Kids episode 34. *Nami's past is revealed. *There are two wanted posters shown in this episode, referencing past villains Buggy the Clown and Don Krieg. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 35